Northern Downpour
by BreyerRose
Summary: Chris reveals something to his boy, but Alex wishes he would have just kept it to himself. How is anything going to be the same between them?


~I'd written this a while ago about a band (Panic at the Disco) instead of the Guns but I liked the story & figured I'd try to convert it to fit the boys…. I'm not sure how I did to be honest. But I had some time to kill with being snowed in & all lol. Hope you guys like it, it's a little bit different for me. Review and tell me what ya think. Thanks ^-^~

~Northern Downpour~ 

The timid knock on the door didn't even pull his attention from the window. His vision had been fixated on the world outside watching the late afternoon fade to twilight. The cotton candy pinks and sherbet oranges had been blurred by the periodical tears that assaulted his dark chocolate eyes.

"Alex," Punk broached tentatively as he quietly entered the bedroom.

The young X-Division star was folded up into e comfortable armchair he frequented most mornings to watch the sun come up. His chin was resting on his knees while his arms were wrapped tightly around his legs. Punk approached him almost apprehensively; not out of fear, but rather a loss of how to act. He was leery of disturbing the distraught boy.

"'Lex," he started but couldn't continue. He crouched down nearer trying to catch his eye.

When Alex refused to look at him Punk gently carded his hand through the un-gelled soft hair tucking those bleached bangs behind his ear. Alex finally turned his attention to his friend. Big watery eyes screamed out the sadness, hurt, betrayal, and anger he was barely managing to keep in.

"Oh 'Lex." Punk immediately enveloped the boy in a tight embrace successfully cracking through his tough but brittle façade.

He let out a small whimper burying his face into Punk's chest. He unwrapped himself with all the grace of a two year old tearing Christmas paper and clutched at the front of Punk's hoodie desperately sobbing. Punk didn't try to sush him, didn't bother whispering sugar-coated generic comforts in his ear; he simply held him as tight as he could and waited for the cries wracking his entire body to end. When Alex was finally still, Punk pulled away enough to sit him upright. He brushed the lingering drops off his delicate cheek bones and rubbed his thumb under his bloodshot eyes. Alex sniffled squeezing his eyes closed, but fresh tears made their way down his blotchy face.

"Go talk to him," Punk whispered.

"I can't," Alex's voice sounded course and strangled. "What am I supposed to say to that?"

"I don't have an answer for that Blondie… You gotta listen to your heart and what Chris has to say."

"I heard what he has to say already," Alex declared vehemently. "I think the words Fuck and Girl are the most prominent I remember. Oh… And of course Pregnant! That sticks out." His eyes welled again and he turned back to the window.

"How could he?" Alex whispered brokenly. "I love him. I fucking love him God damn it!" He spat the words like they left an acrid taste in his mouth, but he finished in another agonized whimper, "Oh God… I love him."

"I know 'Lex," Punk moved to the arm of the chair and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders. "He loves you too. You can't hold the sex against him; you guys technically weren't together. Just go and talk to him, but you have to listen to what he tells you. You can read each other so well; you must know it killed him to tell you all that."

"Humph! Sure, it fucking destroyed him."

"Alex, don't do this," Punk tried to reason. "I mean you guys have gone through so much to be together."

"And he does this to show me how much he _loves_ me," the young brunette shouted again.

He jumped from the chair and began to pace the length of the room. He glanced at the bed and came to a dead stop. The blankets were still tousled from the night before. Chris' half empty glass of sprite was sitting on the stand near his side of the bed. Alex could still feel those callused fingertips dance over his spine. He could still taste his sugary lemon lime laced kisses from pillow soft lips. It made his heart swell and his stomach churn. He pictured that girl feeling those nimble fingers and goose bumps rising on her skin. He saw her stealing his kisses for her own depraved pleasure. He saw his boy cuddled up enjoying the intimacy's afterglow with someone else. A woman.

Alex yanked the comforter off the mattress. He stripped the sheets throwing them on the floor. He grabbed the corner of the mattress intent on pulling the whole thing to the ground. He wanted to throw all the memories to the ground and walk away. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms snake around his lean waist. For a moment he felt a blip of hope, but he looked down to find olive skin with way too many tattoos. Regardless he fell against Punk's body, his legs unable to support the weight of his heart any longer. The Straight-edge wrestler crumpled to the pile of blankets underneath the younger. He cradled the mess of a boy in his arms as best he could; all the while knowing he'd probably be worse it the tables were turned. A quiet knock barely made its way through Alex's sniffles. Punk had a suspicion as to who would be begging to enter but left the choice up to Alex. However, the Detroit Made boy didn't acknowledge any knock. He simply clung tighter to Punk as if he would make it all okay again.

"You have to let him in some time Blondie," Punk whispered dropping a kiss to the crown of his head.

Alex whimpered like the mere idea caused him physical pain. But with some calming strokes along his back he finally nodded. Punk got him to his feet and immediately pulled him into another embrace.

"He loves you Alex," he reminded, "and so do I."

"Would you listen to Raven?" Alex asked so quietly Punk had to strain to hear him.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Scotty and I aren't the best examples to go by… We're a strange case."

"You've been together forever though… Chris and I…" he trailed off. "I used to think that forever wouldn't be long enough; well now I know it won't be for me but I just don't know if it's too long for Chris."

Punk cupped a gentle hand to his damp cheek. "I know that it isn't; I can tell just by the way he looks at you, the way his eyes light up, the way he practically flies across the room to be near you, the way he chose to come forward to tell you about Megan and the baby."

Alex winced as a pained shudder ran through the very marrow of his bones.

"He could have never told you and you wouldn't have ever known."

"I wish I didn't," Alex concluded. "This changes everything. How am I ever supposed to trust him Punkers?"

"You gotta figure that out on your own Blondie. But just remember that he told you about seeing her and he told you about what happened. It's not like he tried to hide it like most guys would have."

Another soft knock came and this time a tear filled sigh was with it.

"Alex…" Chris' voice was caught between guilt and complete sorrow. "'Lex, can I please come in?"

Punk gave him one last squeeze then went for the door. He shouldered past the younger wrestler and glared at him for good measure. Chris' puppy dog eyes were overflowing with tears and shame. A heavy hand on his left arm spun him around while he tried to go inside the bedroom. He was slammed up against the adjacent wall and Punk was right in his face; voice low and menacing.

"Was she worth it?" He demanded. "Because right now she's taken everything from Alex. She'll always have a part of you now; and I just hope she deserves it.

Chris pressed himself further into the stained cherry wood. He hung his head unable to keep the older boy's gaze any longer.

"Guess she wasn't then," the Chicago punk concluded. "I didn't think you of all people would be this stupid Chris."

Punk shook his head rather sadly and released the blonde. Chris tried to find something to say but knew there wasn't anything to justify what he'd done. He took a deep breath and slowly entered his and Alex's bedroom. Alex was back at his original post by the window. The clouds had rolled in hiding the dusk. A white sliver of lightening in the distance proclaimed that a storm was approaching. He caught the older boy's reflection in the glass. Even now his heart beat sped up and butterflies emerged from their cocoons to fly around his stomach. Alex knew that if he looked into Chris' azure eyes at this very moment he'd fall in love all over again. He tore his stare away from the glass and closed his eyes.

"Alex," Chris tried but had to stop, the rest of his statement was stuck in the back of his throat choking him.

A few seconds later Alex felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist again. This time they were familiar making their home right on his hips where they usually resided. Despite everything, he still leaned back into the embrace. Chris immediately buried his face in the crook of Alex's neck. He breathed in the romantic vanilla as deeply as he could; in case this was the last time he was permitted to get this close. Alex felt the body pressed against him begin to shake. He soon felt warm drops of water on the nape of his neck. He chewed on his lower lip before slowly turning around in the hug to finally face the older blonde.

"Chris," he sniffled cursing when nothing would follow.

He didn't need to hear anything else; he cast a glance up into Alex's red rimmed eyes. He had always been able read Alex through his eyes. Not even Punk could break through that guard. Those unequivocal brown eyes were swirling all sorts of emotions through their unique color. The milk chocolate had darkened to a near onyx; an indication that their owner had darkened as well. But somewhere deep down past the incensed shades Chris found a faded sparkle. He knew the glow had seen better days, but it was still there. That pixie like twinkle that Alex kept reserved only for him. Chris pressed his forehead against Alex's stifling anymore tears that threatened by squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"Chris… What are we gonna do?" Alex whispered.

The former X-Division champion hesitated for a moment. "We?"

"Yeah, I mean this affects both of us."

"You still want there to be an us?" Chris asked meekly.

Alex hesitated only to grab a deep breath. "Of course I do baby." Alex pulled the blonde tighter against him. "I love you… I know why you slept with her-"

"We'd broken up," Chris interrupted. "We had that fight about ruining the team and being away from each other on the road. You said I'd be better off without you. I'm not better 'Lex, I need you. I can't-"

Alex stopped Chris' ramblings by capturing his mouth with a gentle kiss.

"I know," he assured. "I know. I'm sorry I ever thought that or said all that. But we can't change it Chris, we've got to deal with it now; you're gonna be a dad."

"I'll do whatever you want me to 'Lex. If you don't want me to see her again, I won't. We'll just go back to the way we were-"

"No, you can't do that," Alex shook his head turning back to watch the clouds open up. "You've gotta be there for the baby and Megan. You can't just abandon the baby…It's not fair to it."

"Well what about you? None of this is fair to you," Chris pointed out guiltily.

"We don't matter anymore," Alex replied softly. A small smile flitted across his face at the rain splattering and dripping down the window pane. "It's all about the baby we're going to have now."

"We're having?" the blonde repeated. "Alex, are you sure you want to-"

"Chris, Megan and that baby are a part of your life now, if we're gonna survive this then I need to accept it and make them a part of my life. This is our new life together."

"'Lex, I love you so much," Chris grabbed the boy as if he were the only thing left to hold onto in a hurricane. The tears he was trying to handle began to slip down flushed cheeks. "I'm so sorry Alex."

"I know baby. Me too," he instantly cradled the back of his head rubbing soothing circles in his lower back. "But it's oaky babe… We'll get through it. I wanna be there for you… I promise."

"I can't do this without you 'Lex," he sniffled burrowing his face into the younger boy's neck.

"You won't ever have to," he assured dropping a kiss to Chris' forehead. "I'm not going anywhere baby, I love you."

"Forever?" the usually confident boy whispered.

"Forever," Alex nodded. "You, me, and our child… That is if you want me to be a part of its life."

Chris yanked away to stare disbelievingly at Alex. "Of course I want you to be a part of the baby's life. How could you not be when you already are mine?"

Alex couldn't help a watery smile. Shaking his bleached bangs out of his face, he slowly leaned in gracing Chris with a promissory kiss. He gently caressed that infamous pout with his tongue, to which Chris happily complied. He sucked on Alex's quick-witted tongue tasting all the vows and emotions the younger boy would have found clichéd to say any other way.


End file.
